My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is published by IDW. Cover price is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #85: 08 Jan 2020 Current Issue :My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #86: 22 Jan 2020 Next Issue :My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #87: 19 Feb 2020 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *'Twilight Sparkle' *'Rainbow Dash' *'Rarity' *'Fluttershy' *'Pinkie Pie' *'Applejack' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #86 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #85 My Little Pony Holiday Special 2019 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #84 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #83 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #82 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #81 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #80 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #79 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #78 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #77 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #76 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #75 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #74 My Little Pony: IDW 20/20 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #73 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' - Collects #1-4. "Something’s not right in the town, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It’s up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it’s too late!" - - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 2' - Collects #5-8. "When a long-unseeen enemy brings danger close to home and throws the Pony's world into darkness, the Ponies will have to face new challenges and conquer old fears. Big changes are on the horizon that you won't want to miss." - - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 3' - Collects #9-12. "The citizens of Ponyville take center stage as an ordinary morning for Big McIntosh quickly turns into an unexpected adventure! Plus, the secret history of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence’s love!" - - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 4' - Collects #13-16. "The ponies hit the high seas! A trip to Horseshoe Bay takes a turn for the dramatic when the gang is captured by Hoofbeard the Pirate! Plus, when a magical bookworm starts to cause some literary mischief, it's only a matter of time before things start to get out of hoof!" - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 5' - Collects #17-20. "The ponies embark on their greatest adventure yet as they travel to a new world in desperate need of aid in 'Reflections.'" - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 6' - Collects #21-24. "Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy visit Manehattan to see Trixie's magic show. Meanwhile, in Ponyville, the ponies' pets, Angel, Owlicious, Gummy, Tank, Winona, and Opal must save the day. Plus, Discord takes the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a trip through time!" - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 7' - Collects #25-28. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 8' - Collects #29-33. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 9' - Collects #34-37. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 10' - Collects #38-42. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 11' - Collects #43-47? - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 12' - Collects #48-53. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 13' - Collects #54-58. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 14' - Collects #59-63. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 15' - Collects #64-68. - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 16' - Collects #69-73. - - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 17' - Collects #74-78. - - *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, vol. 18' - Collects #79-83. - - - *'My Little Pony Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12. - *'My Little Pony Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #13-24. - *'My Little Pony Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects #25-37. - *'My Little Pony Omnibus, vol. 4' - Collects #38-50. - Digests *'My Little Pony: Digest Size, vol. 1' - Collects #1-2. - *'My Little Pony: Digest Size, vol. 2' - Collects #3-4. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #1-4 Writer: Katie Cook. Artist/Covers (Issues #1-4): Andy Price. Artist/Covers (Issues #5- ): Amy Mebberson. Publishing History Future Publication Dates :My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #87: 19 Feb 2020 :My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #88: 11 Mar 2020 News & Features * 17 Apr 2013 - [http://www.comicsalliance.com/2013/04/17/annotated-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-volume-one/ The Annotated My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Volume One] * 07 Nov 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47835 NYCC 2012: Katie Cook Talks My Little Pony] (video) Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website Category:Fantasy Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in Category:Toy Tie-in